battleshipcraft_world_at_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Engagement
All members must follow these rules to keep roleplay orderly. Violation of these rules may lead to punishments that will be decided by the admins. ---- Note: the Rules of Engagement will always be a work-in-progress. If a member violates an unwritten rule, or the admins decide to outlaw what he/she had just done, that member will be given a warning and direct punishments will not be applied. ---- General Rules #Use your common sense. #No swearing outside of . Multiple violations may lead to a 48-hour ban. #Raiding or destroying any part of this Wikia will lead to a permanent ban. #Keep a clean mouth and don't insult others. #Arguments and debates are healthy in moderation, but large flame wars will not be tolerated. #Keep RP violence maintained. While a lively description of an event is good, too much violence may make some members feel uneasy. Rules for the Axis Powers #Anti-Semitism is strictly forbidden. Nazis may mention things like concentration camps, but getting into detail about it is strictly forbidden. Note that this is just a roleplay and members of Nazi Germany are NOT Neo-Nazis. #Japan, no comfort women. Please. Also, don't talk about your gory ways of killing/torturing Allied soldiers. Rules for Roleplay #No Godmodding. There will always be a time when you will lose, and you must accept it. In the same way, no whining over losses. Multiple violations of godmodding will lead to a ban, the duration will be decided. #No Metagaming. What you don't know is what you don't know. You have no idea of what the enemy is saying... Multiple violations will incur the same punishment as godmodding. #No excessively LARGE fleets, please. Although there were some notable WW2 battles where there were large fleets, in reality they were not as common. #During a battle, you MUST be specific about the forces you are sending, or what EXACTLY are you attacking. You cannot attack an entire country at once, only parts of it. Battle posts that do not specify what forces are sent will be void. (However, there is an exception if your fleet is a secret fleet. But the forces must be specified once it comes into enemy contact. Note that you can't "hide" an entire battlegroup just before the enemy sees them, so the numbers have to be small) #During a battle, you must alternate between your opponent and allow him/her to reply. #If your opponent will not reply in 6 days, you may go ahead and make another post causing even more damage. Terminology *IRL: In Real Life *OP: Overpowered/Overpowering *Nerf: To weaken the characteristics of something, like a ship. *Points: A standardized system to regulate ship-building. *BSC: Battleship Craft *WSC: Warship Craft, more popular BSC clone. *NC: Naval Craft, also a BSC clone but less popular. *Vanilla: Normal BSC/WSC/NC. *Hansa: A popular mod for BSC. *SWC: Shin Wei Chou, a mod similar to Hansa. *NH: Non-historical, a nation/navy in roleplay but not in real life. Category:Rules and Guidelines